High school time
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Nami nunca esperó ser amiga de ese chico violento y Luffy, nunca esperó ser amigo de la chica ladrona. Y ella nunca esperó que aquello que llamaba amistad, se transformara en amor. AU.
1. Cuando se conocieron

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece.

Bien, algunas palabras previas. Ha pasado un montón de tiempo (años) desde que no escribía en este fandom e inevitablemente estoy molesta conmigo. Esta historia es la que sigo sagradamente desde que la descubrí hace 10 años (wow! Como pasa el tiempo) y tengo fe que la pareja de LuffyxNami algún día tendrán su momento canónico. Son por lejos mi pareja favorita de todas las que sigo y, por eso, no puedo creer que no haya escrito sobre ellos en tanto tiempo.

Bien, habrá que compensarlo de ahora en adelante.

Sin más, bienvenidos al fic! Como alguna vez publiqué, la idea de esta historia es un AU y luego de terminar esto, espero iniciar alguna historia larga y dentro del mundo de OP. Ojala la diosa de la inspiración me acompañe en el camino (ponle colors!).

Sé que es súper cliché, pero quería hacerla. Espero la disfruten y gracias por leer esta historia!

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

 _ **High school time**_

 _By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

 **Capítulo I: Cuando se conocieron**

Nami observó a su próxima víctima con atención, fijándose nuevamente en sus acciones groseras y en el brillo alegre de sus ojos cuando iniciaba con el quinto plato de omelet. Alrededor del niño que miraba, de cabello negro y piel dorada, las personas que también visitaban el café, observaban incrédulos la pila de platos que crecía sin mesura a su lado. Los chicos que lo acompañaban, un niño de corto cabello verde y otro de nariz larga, reían despreocupados por el comportamiento de su amigo y parecían disfrutar su estúpido actuar. Lo último había sido comprobado por ella en toda la semana, que había sido cuanto había durado su estudio de aquel muchacho risueño, de cabellos rebeldes y fanático de su sombrero de paja.

Reanudó su trabajo como mesera a espera que el niño en cuestión terminara. Se acercó a una mesa ocupada recientemente por una pareja, jugando con la falda del traje de maid que debía utilizar. El por qué los japoneses se habían obsesionado con ese disfraz, fue algo que nunca entendió.

Media hora más tarde estaba frente a la mesa del chico, con una sonrisa amable y acompañada por una de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo. Su nombre era Conis y quedaba perfectamente con sus rasgos suaves y su cabello rubio.

– ¿Han disfrutado la cena, clientes-san? – preguntó Nami alegremente, recibiendo una respuesta similar del pelinegro.

– ¡Yeah! ¡Estaba increíble! – comentó regalándole una sonrisa gigante, mientras palmeaba su estómago. Nami se obligó a no entrecerrar los ojos ante lo idiota que él se veía, una parte de ella aún no podía creer que Conis-chan tuviera miedo de hablar con él.

– ¿Desean algo más, clientes-san? – los chicos negaron – entonces les retiraré y les traeré la cuenta, pero antes – con un movimiento rápido, Nami llevó hacia delante a la rubia, sintiendo como se tensaba cuando la miradas de los tres niños se fijaron en ella. – ¿recuerda a Conis-chan, cliente-san? – esta vez se dirigió al niño que tenía el sombrero de paja y él sólo la observó con una expresión curiosa que parecía aumentar el aire de "idiota" que poseía.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hola Conis! – ante el saludo animado, la aludida pareció relajarse. Nami la observó con cierta incredulidad.

– ¡B-buenas noches Luffy-san! – Nami descubrió por primera vez cual era el nombre del niño idiota, decidió intervenir.

– Como veo que recuerda a Conis-chan, puedo creer que también recuerda la deuda que tiene con ella – el aludido la miró con la cara en blanco, claramente sin entender nada – hace dos semanas usted vino al café, pidió comida de más y al no tener como pagarla, le pidió un préstamo de dinero a Conis-chan prometiéndole que se lo devolvería al tener su mesada semanal. Como aún no cumple, Conis-chan ha perdido gran parte de sus ganancias del mes –

– ¡Hey! ¿Es cierto, Conis? – inquirió Luffy con cierto aire culpable. La rubia se limitó a asentir en silencio, sus mejillas coloreadas con un suave rosa – ¡Wow! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Realmente lo había olvidado! – él se levantó y rápidamente buscó entre los bolsillos de sus jeans cortos. Nami se sorprendió por la elección de ropa, especialmente porque estaban a inicios de invierno y ya había empezado a refrescar – ¡Ten! Es todo lo que tengo – Conis tomó lo entregado con cierta torpeza, el niño le había entregado un par de billetes y una pila de monedas – ¿es suficiente? – la chica asintió con una sonrisa suave.

– Gracias Luffy-san – él se rio, despreocupado.

– Entonces, Luffy-san – el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia la niña de cabellos naranja y descubrió con cierto asombro los reflejos rubíes que brillaban en sus ojos – ¿ha dicho que era todo lo que tenía? –

– Sip – el aire de la muchacha cambió a uno peligroso y de improvisto el ambiente se tensó. El niño de cabello verde, que había observado toda la conversación con precaución, irguió su cuerpo en señal de alerta. Por acto reflejo, tomó la katana blanca que estaba a su lado.

En contraste, el niño de nariz larga se hundió en su asiento, buscando no llamar la atención y esperando escapar si la situación se ponía peligrosa.

El único que no pareció comprender la situación fue el implicado, el chico de 11 años que seguía con la sonrisa alegre.

– ¿Y cómo pretende pagarme? – él abrió sus ojos, demasiado grandes para un niño que se supone era japonés, y luego miró a sus amigos.

– Hey Zoro, ¿puedes prestarme? –

Con sus ojos aún sobre la figura de la pelinaranja, el peliverde de 13 años negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Y tú, Ussop? – el aludido observó al pelinegro con molestia, olvidando de pronto el temor que había sentido antes.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya me debes bastante por si no lo recuerdas! –

– Vamos, te lo devolveré – Luffy hizo un puchero.

– ¡Te he dicho que no! –

Desesperanzado, el pelinegro miró a la camarera. Seguía con los labios fruncidos.

– ¿Y tú? –

– ¡A MÍ ME TIENES QUE PAGAR! – ella gritó con dientes de tiburón y algunos de los presentes, Ussop entre ellos, intentaron alejarse de ella. El aludido sólo rio, divertido.

– Tienes razón –

Nami, ya aburrida de la situación, se decidió finalmente a ocupar el plan que había diseñado durante toda la semana. En un movimiento rápido, se acercó a la mesa y cogió con una agilidad admirable, el sombrero de paja que descansaba encima de ella. Aprovechó para alejarse unos pasos y estudiar el rostro de Luffy. Éste se quedó viéndola con cierta sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente y le dedicaron una mirada furiosa. Nami inconscientemente retrocedió aún más, escapando de los ojos de él que parecían drenar su sangre. Era casi como estar frente de una fiera enjaulada, a punto de ser liberada y prometiéndole un ataque doloroso.

Sentía sus piernas temblorosas y en se momento entendió por qué Conis–chan tenía tanto miedo a hablar con ese niño de 11 años.

– Suelta ese sombrero – susurró él con voz grave mientras se levantaba y le causaba un escalofrío. Sin embargo, la pelinarana afianzó el agarre del sombrero y lo apoyó sobre su pecho, reflejando una decisión inalterable.

– N-no… no lo haré – Nami se recordó a si misma lo difícil que era la situación económica en su casa y lo importante que era el dinero en ese momento – escucha, te devolveré tu sombrero cuando me pagues – los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

– No, lo harás ahora –

Él adquirió una nueva posición, separando sus piernas de costado, empuñando sus manos, ubicando su brazo derecho flexionado frente al pecho y el izquierdo extendido hacia ella; y Nami supo de inmediato que aquél niño no era un simple cliente. La forma de su cuerpo indicaba un estricto entrenamiento de karate.

– ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero! – esta vez la frase era acompañada por una amenaza, tal vez un golpe duro o una patada dolorosa. Pero la niña se negó a retroceder, el dinero era lo más importante para ella y si debía luchar por él, lo haría. Extendió su puño derecho en señal de lucha.

– ¡Tendrás que quitármelo! –

Luffy no esperó más y se lanzó hacia ella con un grito grave. Por su parte, Nami le lanzó un golpe que él esquivó con gran facilidad y, en el momento que vio como la mano de él se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su rostro, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Conteniendo el aire, la niña esperó por el dolor y oró para que el golpe no dañara su belleza que tanto prometía. Sin embargo, nada llegó.

Desorientada, los ojos rubíes se abrieron lentamente y se encontró con la espalda de un muchacho rubio. Supo de inmediato que era Sanji, el aprendiz de cocinero de 13 años que dirigía el "Le Petit Baratie" y su jefe directo. Él la había protegido del pelinegro, dirigiendo el golpe hacia otra dirección con una patada.

– ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo le levantas la mano a una chica, Luffy?! – el aludido se separó un poco, más su posición de combate no varió.

– ¡Ella fue quién empezó todo! ¡ME ROBÓ MI SOMBRERO! –

Para la sorpresa de Nami, los ojos azules de Sanji se ubicaron en ella y estudiaron con seriedad el objeto que llevaba.

– Nami-san – Sanji dijo con gravedad – devuélvelo –

– ¿Q-Qué? – el asombro en la voz de la niña era justificado, en especial porque el joven cocinero había aceptado todos sus caprichos en las últimas dos semanas, que había sido el tiempo transcurrido desde que se habían conocido – n-no… ¡no lo haré, Sanji-kun! –

– Por favor, Nami-san –

– ¡Suelta mi sombrero! – el chico de cabello negro volvió a atacar, siendo su golpe nuevamente desviado por el aprendiz de chef. Los ojos azules de Sanji se contrajeron levemente por el dolor, más estaba seguro de que Luffy tenía más potencia en sus puños, ¿se estaba conteniendo? – ¡es mi tesoro! ¡MALDITA SEA! –

– ¡Escúchame niño! – Nami gritó y se sorprendió al notar que su voz no había temblado – para ti, tu sombrero es tu tesoro, pero para mí… ¡lo es el dinero! – los ojos de ella resplandecieron en carmín y Luffy supo que no sería fácil hacerla ceder – ¡no te entregaré tu sombrero, hasta que me pagues! –

– ¡HÁZLO AHORA! – esta vez fue una patada y Sanji retrocedió por su poder. La pelinaranja observó con sorpresa que aquel chiquillo, delgado y de apariencia débil, era de hecho más fuerte que el chico rubio.

– ¡NO LO HARÉ! – Nami gritó, ocultando su cuerpo y el sombrero de paja tras Sanji.

– ¡Luffy! – Sanji gritó, enfurecido y protegiéndose de un golpe que casi no logra detener – ¡si le tocas un solo cabello a Nami-san, nunca más entrarás aquí! ¡Y tampoco volveré a cocinar para ti!–

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –

– ¡TE LO JURO! –

– ¡Pero! ¡Sanji! –

Claramente perturbado por la nueva situación, el pelinegro bajó lentamente sus brazos y su posición de batalla cedió. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros seguían en la figura de la chica y prometiendo un ataque doloroso si no cumplía lo pedido. Nami se obligó a permanecer serena y no revelar ninguna debilidad.

– Págame y te lo daré – ella señaló con tranquilidad, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con él y estuviera explicando la situación. Luffy la señaló con el dedo, furioso.

– ¡Cállate chica ladrona! –

– ¡No le hables así a Nami-san! – Sanji gritó y le lanzó una patada hacia el costado de la cara, más el golpe nunca llegó a Luffy. Entremedio se había interpuesto la vaina de una katana blanca y Nami notó por primera vez al chico de cabello verde.

– Deja esto, ceja rizada – la voz del chico era oscura y afilada, prometiendo un ataque similar con la espada que llevaba – vamos Luffy –

El pelinegro asintió en comprensión, sabiendo internamente que sobre su tesoro estaba la amistad con Sanji y que debería ceder esta vez.

– ¡Y tú! ¡Chica ladrona! –

– Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? – ella debatió, molesta por el actuar grosero de Luffy – ¡me llamo Nami! –

– ¡No me interesa! ¡y más te vale cuidar mi sombrero! ¡te pagaré mañana y tendrás que devolvérmelo! – y aun gritando, el niño de cabello negro y pequeño fue sacado del restaurant, arrastrado por el chico de larga nariz y el de cabello verde.

Los ojos rubíes de Nami siguieron la figura del pelinegro, incluso cuando dejó el lugar y su cabello naranja fue mecido suavemente por una brisa cuando cerraron la puerta principal. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y la chica fue finalmente consciente del ritmo de su corazón, agitado por el pavor. Y se prometió a si misma alejarse de ese muchacho, era demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo cerca.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Agotada por otro día de trabajo, Nami entró a su pieza estirando su cansado cuerpo. Dejó las propinas en su cofre, antiguo recuerdo de su hogar, y el resto de las cosas sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

A pesar de la difícil situación económica, habían tenido la suerte de encontrar un departamento pequeño pero que contaba con dos piezas separadas. Luego de mucha insistencia, finalmente Nojiko la había convencido en tomar el cuarto más grande. Nami sonrió ante ese recuerdo, sabiendo que su hermana quería que ella se quedara con el escritorio para que pudiera dibujar sus mapas. Justo ahora descansaba sobre la mesa su último dibujo, trazos aún en desarrollo de la zona norte de su actual ciudad.

Junto al mapa estaba su reciente adquisición, el sombrero de paja robado y Nami había notado finalmente que era demasiado grande para la cabeza de un niño. Motivada por su curiosidad, la niña pelirroja había estudiado en profundidad el objeto y descubierto fácilmente que era de un adulto y que por su estado actual probablemente era muy antiguo. Esa teoría también explicaba lo maltratado que estaba, especialmente roturas del tejido en varias zonas que nadie se había atrevido a remendar. Y eso le extrañaba, ya que la paja no era tan difícil de arreglar y ella misma había hecho reparaciones con muy buenos resultados. Se preguntaba si debía hacer lo mismo ahora.

– ¡Hey Nami! – la voz de su hermana la sobresaltó y notó con sorpresa que ella estaba en la puerta corrediza de su pieza.

– ¡Hey Nojiko! ¿Qué tal tu día? – la chica morena, de unos quince años y que aún vestía su uniforme de la preparatoria, la miraba con seriedad.

– ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo! –

– Jeje, lo siento – Nami sonrió, quitándole importancia a su inusual actuar – estaba un poco distraída –

Nojiko llevó sus manos a las caderas con una expresión disconforme, más su atención voló rápidamente hacia el objeto que la pelirroja sostenía. La misma estaba acariciando el tejido rugoso del sombrero, descubriendo inconscientemente nuevas heridas en él.

– ¿Y ese sombrero? –

– Lo tengo como rehén – Nami explicó con una suave sonrisa. Ahora que la adrenalina del momento había pasado, se sentía alegremente traviesa por su trato con el niño pelinegro – un cliente no quería pagar, así que se lo he robado –

– ¿Y le importará? – Las manos de Nojiko se movieron hacia el objeto, buscando tomarlo, más Nami lo movió lentamente a un costado y evitó que lo hiciera – parece muy dañado –

– Lo está – La pelinaranja estuvo de acuerdo – Pero él es realmente aficionado a su sombrero, créeme –

– Hmmm… bien, supongo, mientras te pague – Los ojos oscuros de Nojiko llegaron a su hermana y la observó con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿no es así? – Nami rio, mientras asentía con una sonrisa – Ven, la cena está lista –

La pelinaranja devolvió el objeto a su sitio anterior y siguió a su hermana hacia la habitación común. Cuando llegó a la pieza estilo japonesa, donde se ubicaba una mesa de patas pequeñas y cojines blanquecinos, Nami notó en el centro de ésta un recipiente lleno de frutas anaranjadas.

– ¡Mandarinas! – ella exclamó con felicidad, tomando una rápidamente y olfateando suavemente su aroma cítrico. Una suave sonrisa recorrió su rostro, luego de ser salvada de Arlong y por fin vivir el duelo de Bellemere–san con normalidad, la usual tristeza que acompañaban sus recuerdos había cambiado a una melancólica felicidad.

– Las ha enviado Gen–san – explicó Nojiko cuando entró desde la cocina, sus manos trayendo una bandeja con pocillos de arroz y sopas de verduras – También un poco de dinero para nosotras –

– ¿Y él cómo está? –

Ambas chicas se sentaron a cenar, mientras Nojiko le contaba su conversación por teléfono con Gen-san y otras noticias en relación a su antigua aldea. Nami se sintió feliz al saber que por fin las cosas había mejorado, sin la presencia de Arlong y sus impuestos estúpidos, la mayoría había empezado a sanar en su economía y espíritu.

– Y Gen–san me ha pedido algo más – comentó la peliazul cuando finalizó su relato. Los ojos chocolates de Nami la miraron con curiosidad – quiere que retomes las clases en el colegio –

El cuerpo de Nami se tensó de inmediato y un escalofrío intenso recorrió su cuerpo causándole dolor.

Estando interesado en mejorar aún más sus habilidades como cartógrafa, Arlong la había inscrito en una institución educativa privada, de costo elevado y reconocida por su excelencia. Para cualquier persona que no lo conociera o no viviera en su villa, él se había comportado como un bondadoso benefactor, pero la realidad era completamente distinta. En aquellos años no sólo debía realizar los mapas que le pedían, también soportar un colegio lleno de personas frívolas y a los subordinados de Arlong, chicos de preparatoria que se encargaban de hacerla trabajar en cada recreo y tiempo libre que tuviera. Recordó especialmente sus intentos de fuga desde ese colegio, dónde siempre la habían encontrado y donde sus castigos se limitaban sólo al no matarla. Casi podía sentir el dolor agudo de sus golpes y los posteriores hematomas que adornaban todo su cuerpo, justo donde el uniforme los podía esconder.

– mi… Nami… – la voz de Nojiko la trajo a la realidad y supo que había sido transportada por sus recuerdos. – ¿Estás b–? –

– ¡Lo estoy! – Nami se obligó a sonreír, mientras sacudía su cabeza con energía y su corto cabello naranja se mecía a ras de sus hombros – y las retomaré, de verdad, pero no ahora –

– pero… Nami –

– ¡Vamos! Estamos a mitad de semestre y ya vienen las vacaciones por festividades – la pelinaranja tomó un sorbo de la sopa, agradeciendo el calor que recorrió su garganta y fue capaz de calentar su cuerpo. Era una fortuna que Nojiko hubiera aprendido las recetas de Bellemere-san.

– Todavía puedes tomar el inicio del otro semestre –

– Sería incómodo y no lo aceptarán en un colegio público –

– pero podríamos pagas uno privado –

– Nojiko – La voz de Nami había nacido con molestia, casi como si estuviera regañando a su hermana mayor, ya que ambas sabían que tenían el dinero justo para vivir – sólo será un año. Trabajaré en le petit Baratie a horario completo y me prepararé para el examen de ingreso, y el otro año entraré al colegio público que está aquí –

– Nami… – la voz de su hermana había nacido suave por la preocupación, reflejado en el brillo de sus oscuros ojos. La pelinaranja entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¡No me hables con lástima! – le dijo molesta, mientras velozmente se levantaba y golpeaba con un dedo su frente.

– ¡Auch! –

Nami rio suavemente ante la reacción de su hermana, viendo como frotaba su herida y la miraba con molestia. La suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios empezó a morir lentamente, cuando unos pensamientos más oscuros y que se habían hecho habituales en los últimos días llegaron a ella.

– Algo más importante, Nojiko – los ojos almendrados de la pelinaranja se perdieron sobre la mesa – ¿no te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo? ¿No extrañas nuestra aldea? –

La peliazul estudió el rostro de su hermana, que se negaba a mirarla fijamente, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había sido atormentada con esa pregunta. Sabiendo todo el sufrimiento que Nami debió pasar los años que estuvo cautiva por Arlong, también sabía que era imposible que lo olvidara completamente si siempre estaba rodeada en los lugares donde él atacó, más aún en el sitio donde habían herido gravemente a Gen-san y donde habían asesinado frente a sus ojos a Bellemere-san. Y supo que tenía razón justo ahora, cuando ella le había hablado sobre un sombrero de paja y había reído sinceramente.

– Sí, la extraño – Nojiko le dijo con una sonrisa – pero extrañaba algo más –

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – los irises almendrados resplandecían por la curiosidad y la morena estuvo tentada en reír. Sí, realmente era bueno haber cambiado el campo por la ciudad.

– Es un secreto –

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

 _Tilín._

Nami elevó su mirada de inmediato, observando la puerta principal y la campanilla que había sonado cuando una feliz pareja de adolescentes había entrado. Estaba nevando afuera, pero estaba segura que el sonrojo suave de sus mejillas se debía a otra razón.

Frunció el ceño hacia ellos, sintiendo molestia pero sin saber la razón.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia la mesa que atendía. Los chicos que ahora eran sus clientes no parecían molestos por su momento de desconcentración y ahora la miraban con la misma emoción que habían mostrado cuando se había presentado. Supuso que su belleza ya los había conquistado. Bien por ella, probablemente le dejarían una buena cantidad de propina junto a sus números de teléfono, aunque lo último no podía importarle menos.

 _Tilín._

El sonido de la campanilla sonó nuevamente y ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta. Ahora era un grupo de chicas que reían alegremente y que, por los uniformes que llevaban, supuso que venían desde la escuela. Afuera seguía nevando y las nubes negras habían oscurecido la luz natural que solía disfrutarse a esa hora. Miró hacia el reloj que descansaba sobre el bar del restaurante, comprobando que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Sintió el tintineo nuevamente y su cuerpo se estremeció inevitablemente, ansioso por la llegada del chico idiota de ayer. Comprobó nuevamente, como lo había hecho durante toda su jornada, si el pelinegro había aparecido; pero fue recibido por otra pareja que parecían ser universitarios. Se preguntó a si misma si realmente el chico iría a reclamar su sombrero.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Nami se obligó a concentrarse en su actual tarea y llevar rápidamente los postres a la mesa que le correspondía. Esperaba que no fueran avaros en su pago.

 _Tilín._

Había pasado una hora y ahora Nami se encontraba en el bar de "Le petit Baratie".

Rápidamente reconocido por el sabor de sus platos y postres, el pequeño restaurant había crecido en número de clientes desde su inauguración, siendo especialmente popular entre los jóvenes que salían de sus clases de la tarde. Justo como ahora, era habitual que las mesas estuvieran completamente llenas y aumentara la demanda en la cocina de Sanji–kun. Sin embargo y probablemente por la nieve que seguía cayendo, los pedidos de café y chocolate caliente se habían elevado y obligaba a tener a dos meseras encargado de ello.

Nami sabía que ella era inteligente y aprendía rápido, por eso no era extraño que Sanji–kun le hubiera pedido con amabilidad y con sus ojos de corazón si podía encargarse de las bebidas. Y la pelinaranja no se negó, había algo en el aroma tostado que la calmaba y luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, estar tranquila sin tener que caminar era bastante tentador.

 _Tilín._

A pesar de estar escondida bajo el mueble de ébano del bar, que resaltaba inevitablemente junto a la ventanilla de postres, los ojos chocolates de Nami aparecieron por unos segundos y miraron directamente hacia la puerta. Como era lo esperado, no era él quien la había abierto.

Con un suspiro cansado y resignada a que tendría que torturarse otro día a espera del pelinegro, la chica reinició la búsqueda del reservorio de leche que necesitaba para hacer un latte.

– ¡MI SOMBRERO! ¡AHORA! – una voz rugió sobre su cabeza, exaltándola en el momento y causando un saltito en su cuerpo que provocó el golpe de su cabeza con el mueble.

– ¡Ay! –

Inconsciente que ella estaba cerca, Luffy estudió de inmediato hacia dentro del bar y la encontró fácilmente. Su cabello pelinaranja tampoco ayudaba a pasar desapercibida.

– ¡TÚ! – Nami vio sus ojos justo cuando pareció reconocerla, el color gris oscureciendo lo suficiente para esconder sus pupilas – ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI SOMBRERO! – y esta vez él tiró un montón de billetes y monedas sobre el mueble, haciéndolo vibrar por la fuerza utilizada. La chica se levantó, agradeciendo que sus piernas no temblaran y preparando su corazón para lo que viniera.

Desde el rabillo del ojo y con una rapidez ridícula, contó el monto de dinero y comprobó que era justo lo que debían él y sus amigos. Tras el niño, que ahora que lo notaba era más pequeño que ella y seguía llevando una tenida demasiado veraniega para la nieve, logró divisar la figura del peliverde que llevaba su katana y el clásico traje negro de estudiante de Japón. Y tras él, estaba el chico de nariz larga, temblando y mirándola con claro temor.

– ¡MI SOMBRERO! – él gritó, impaciente y despreocupado de todos los clientes que los miraban con asombro.

Calculando con velocidad sus propios movimientos, Nami recogió ágilmente el dinero y se desplazó hacia el otro lado de la barra mientras levantaba un pedido a entregar. Con envidiable habilidad, cogió el sombrero de paja que guardaba en el mueble y se movió hasta estar tras el pelinegro. Con una mano ocupada con la bandeja y otra llevando el sombrero, ella meció su muñeca con sutileza y logró que el objeto girara hasta ubicarse en la cabeza del chico.

Había sido tan veloz que él no alcanzó a reaccionar.

– un gusto hacer negocios contigo – y sin más, se fue hacia una de las mesas, meciendo la falda de su vestido negro de maid y obligándose a mirar hacia adelante.

De inmediato, Luffy tomó el sombrero y lo estudio con rapidez. Descubrió con alivio que no estaba dañado, sin embargo no logró acallar la adrenalina de su cuerpo ante una batalla que no había sucedido.

– ¡HEY! ¡TÚ! ¡CHICA LADRONA! – le gritó desde la misma posición, con sus dientes apretados y el entrecejo fruncido. Ella ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, sonriendo hacia un grupo de chicos y sin siquiera una reacción en su cuerpo. Eso sólo lo enfureció más. – ¡TÚ! ¡TONTA! ¡TOOONTAAAAA! –

Zoro lo golpeó suavemente con su katana blanca y con una neutra expresión.

– ya déjalo, tienes tu sombrero –

– sí Luffy, ¡mejor vamos a comer! – y como si nunca hubiera tenido miedo, Ussop lo abrazó desde los hombros con una sonrisa. Aun así el mohín intenso en los labios de Luffy no cedió.

– Hmm –

Sabiendo lo terco que era el pelinegro, cambió su atención hacia el espadachín que ya caminaba hacia una mesa vacía. La misma que Sanji había reservado para ellos, sus amigos más cercanos y quienes lo habían ayudado cuando el restaurant estaba empezando.

– ¿No dijo Sanji que había inventado una nueva receta? ¡Seguro estará deliciosa! –

Zoro bostezó por el aburrimiento, mientras emitía una queja inentendible y que seguro era un insulto hacia el rubio chef.

Aún molesto por la situación, Luffy permanecía junto a la barra y con los ojos fijos en la figura de la pelinaranja. Su entrecejo se había fruncido, aún enojado por el encuentro que habían tenido y que, él sabía, ella había ganado. Llevó su atención nuevamente hacia el sombrero, delineando el corte que había justo en el centro, provocado cuando cayó por un barranco hace algunos años, y el resto de daños cuando había caído a un campo de cactus. Recordaba que cuando Shanks le había encargado su sombrero, también había un orificio en la parte poste–... ¿Eh?...

Los ojos negros se acercaron al tejido y las manos morenas lo recorrieron cuando su cabeza, que solía funcionar más lento de lo habitual, había notado la gran diferencia que tenía su sombrero ahora. Todos los cortes habían sido remandados.

Y con una expresión neutra que lo volvía similar a un búho, Luffy llevó nuevamente su atención hacia la muchacha, y esta vez sus ojos brillaban con aún más intensidad.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Continuará….

Wow, inicialmente esto sería una drabble y terminó siendo un capítulo de 7 hojas. Asi con los drabble.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


	2. Mala suerte

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

 _ **High school time**_

 _By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

 **Capítulo II: Mala suerte**

Nami no lo había vuelto a ver.

Luego de su último encuentro, en un día de Noviembre y bajo los copos de una prematura nieve; el niño del sombrero de paja no había aparecido nuevamente en el local. Y claramente aquello no tenía relación con que había cambiado todos sus turnos para realizarlos en la mañana e intentaba ayudar en la cocina lo más que podía en los días festivos. Si Sanji-kun sospechaba algo, caballerosamente había fingido indiferencia y había accedido con facilidad a sus caprichos.

Se había mantenido en completa tranquilidad hasta Diciembre, donde el periodo de fiestas había aumentado la demanda y las posibles propinas fueron demasiadas tentadoras para seguir omitiéndolas. En aquel periodo de vacaciones no lo había vuelto a ver y no podía importarle menos.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Nami luchó con la sensación emocionada en su estómago, que se había intensificado en esos días y que ahora inconscientemente la había obligada a realizar todas sus tareas con admirable velocidad. Ahora que las festividades ya habían pasado, que el horario de Le petit Baratie había vuelto a la normalidad y que por fin tenía algo de tiempo libre; fue natural para ella retomar su atención hacia el mapa de la ciudad que aún no podía concluir. Por lo mismo, justo ese día y luego de desayunar con Nojiko, que ya había vuelto a las clases; salió presurosa hacia el paradero de buses para tomar aquel que la llevaría al sector sur de la ciudad.

Ataviada con un largo abrigo azulado, jeans y botas; inició una carrera rápida por los callejones cubiertos de nieve. Sabía que empezaría a nevar desde el mediodía y por ello no podía permitirse ningún minuto de atraso. Una capa importante de escarcha podría entorpecer su búsqueda de datos y, con el trabajo en el café y la preparación del examen para entrar a la secundaria, no tendría otra oportunidad para explorar en mucho tiempo.

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, Nami notó tardíamente que había cambiado de dirección en una calle desconocida y no reconocía ninguna de las casas del lugar. Sin embargo, recordaba bien el mapa dibujado y logró crear una ruta alternativa con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera detuvo el ritmo de su carrera. Estaba por doblar en una de las calles, justo al lado de una casa de dos pisos, de color crema y de agradable arquitectura; cuando un bulto pequeño y blanquecino en el suelo llamó su atención y debió detenerse ante el peligro de una colisión. El brusco movimiento logró su cometido, pero Nami terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer dolorosamente sobre sus manos y piernas. Cuando los ojos castaños buscaron el culpable de la situación, con el único deseo de descargar su furia por la situación ridícula, su identidad la dejó en silencio por un momento.

Era un perro.

Justo frente a ella y sin ninguna expresión, un perro la observaba directamente. Su pelo era blanquecino, pero no lo suficiente para camuflarse con la nieve que se acomodaba sobre su cabeza. Y a Nami aquello le sorprendió aún más, sabía que había nevado la noche anterior y también parte de la madrugada. Entonces, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que este perro había estado aquí?

La pelinaranja se acomodó hasta estar sobre sus rodillas y con algo de temor por su respuesta, llevó su mano sobre la cabeza del can y limpió la escarcha. No fue sorpresa que su pelaje también estuviera frío.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Deberías estar bajo techo, especialmente ahora que nevará – Nami le dijo, aun acariciándolo y buscando crear fricción para generar calor. De pronto se dio cuenta de su estúpido actuar – ¿Y que estoy haciendo yo hablando con un perro? Ridículo – se susurró a sí misma y si el animal la había entendido, no dio muestra de ello.

Luego de un rato, cuando estuvo segura de que había retirado toda la nieve y que el perro no la mordería por su insistencia, Nami cambió su estrategia. Con un movimiento suave pero firme y en el costado derecho de su pequeño cuerpo, la chica empujó al can tratando de moverlo. No lo consiguió.

– En serio, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! – Ella le gritó frustrada e, imperturbable a ella, el animal sólo lamió su pata derecha con indiferencia – ¡Ugh! –

La niña se obligó a mantener la calma, recordando de pronto que no tenía tiempo para perderlo en un perro callejero y que faltaban pocos minutos para que el bus que necesitaba pasara. Con un profundo suspiro, buscó rápidamente algo en su mochila y luego de prepararlo; reinició su camino.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Ya pasaba el mediodía y, como lo había pronosticado, abundante nieve caía sobre la ciudad. Finalmente Nami había conseguido los datos que necesitaba y ahora iba de camino a casa para el almuerzo.

Algo preocupado por el extraño perro que había conocido en la mañana, su camino se desvió buscando encontrarlo y con su innata habilidad, no fue algo difícil. Reconoció la sombrilla naranja en el suelo que, con una tela verde sobre ella, se asemejaba a una mandarina. Era un paraguas de claro diseño infantil, pero que aún utilizaba por ser obsequio de Bellemere-san.

Se acercó lo suficiente para reconocer el pelaje blanquecino del animal y comprobar que se había quedado bajo la sombrilla desde que se había ido.

– ¿En serio? ¿Sigues aquí? – El perro la miró con indiferencia y ella gimió con frustración. Supuso que prestarle una de sus posesiones más preciadas no alcanzaba para ganar su simpatía – ¡¿Por lo menos has comido algo?! –

– ¿Eres la señorita de la sombrilla? – una voz ronca la llamó de improvisto y arrodillada frente al perro, Nami vio a un anciano a su lado. En ambas manos cargaba un platillo para perros, rebosantes de comida – gracias por ayudar a Shushu –

– ¿Shushu? – El hombre imitó su posición en silencio, dejando los platillos en el suelo. De inmediato el animal se acercó moviendo alegremente la cola, aunque su expresión indiferente no había cambiado – ¿es su perro? –

– Es de un amigo –

– ¿Y por qué está aquí afuera? ¡Seguirá nevando por lo menos hasta mañana! – La voz de Nami había nacido con evidente molestia, reflejando la preocupación que sentía hacia un perro que acababa de conocer y la naturaleza de su corazón. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por el hombre, que permaneció en silencio mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo una prenda para mascotas. La colocó sin dificultad en el cuerpo de Shushu que siguió comiendo con avidez, demostrando su confianza hacia el anciano. Aquel hecho calmó la ansiedad de la pelinaranja.

– ¿Ves el campo de girasoles? – Él le preguntó con suavidad y una sonrisa que rayaba en la melancolía. Los ojos almendrados de Nami buscaron de inmediato, encontrando un pequeño rectángulo de césped justo al lado de la casa blanquecina. Plantada en ella, unos diez girasoles luchaban por conservar su color dorado frente a la nieve sobre sus pétalos. Extrañamente Nami nos los había notado en la mañana, aunque eran sus flores favoritas. – Mi amigo y su esposa encontraron a Shushu en la calle cuando era un cachorro, cuando aún eran novios. Luego de casarse y cuando decidieron tener su primer hijo, un desafortunado accidente le quitó la posibilidad a ella de tener familia y cayó en una profunda depresión. A pesar de que intentaron muchas cosas, no lograron sacarla de ese estado. Pero mi amigo y Shushu nunca se rindieron. Él recordó que ella siempre había soñado con una casa que había visto cuando niña, junto a un campo de girasoles, así que ellos la construyeron para ella – El hombre elevó la mirada hacia el lugar, recordando la sonrisa esperanzada de su amigo y los ladridos entusiastas de un Shushu. Recordaba particularmente el brillo seguro de sus ojos, la decisión inamovible de que traería a su esposa de vuelta – Lo lograron y en esta casa guardaron sus más hermosos recuerdos –

La voz del anciano se había oscurecido durante el relato y Nami logró identificar la leve oscilación en su voz que era de pura melancolía. Sus ojos almendrados se suavizaron, empatizando con el probable desenlace de la historia.

– ¿Qué pasó con ellos? –

– Ella falleció hace unos años atrás y él… hace tres meses, enfermó gravemente – Las manos del hombre acariciaron al perro, que seguía indiferente – ese día se despidió de Shushu y ya no pudo volver –

Se quedaron en solemne silencio por un momento, sólo perturbado por el viento que elevó los copos de nieve que cubrían sus abrigos.

– Shushu… ¿aún lo espera? –

– Eso es lo que dicen los vecinos, pero yo no lo creo – la certeza en la voz del hombre le aseguraba que no mentía – Shushu es muy inteligente y es seguro que sabe lo que pasó con mi amigo. Creo que está aquí porque quiere proteger a esta casa que es su tesoro –

Los ojos de la pelinaranja estudiaron nuevamente el lugar, deteniéndose justo en la pared que daba hacia el campo de girasoles. Justo en la esquina y casi imperceptible, se encontraban tres manchas que parecían ser dos huellas de manos humanas y una de un perro. El tiempo lo había desgastado.

– Entonces no entrarás a pesar del frío – Nami esta vez habló con Shushu, con una sonrisa cansada. El perro la miró por unos segundos desinteresado y luego siguió con su comida.

– Estará bien – El hombre le aseguró – además si se pone muy frío, vendré por él –

Nami se levantó finalmente, conforme con la respuesta y recordando de pronto que aún tenía que almorzar para ir a trabajar. Además todavía tenía que revisar los ejercicios de matemáticas en los que había fallado el día de ayer.

– Bien, debo irme – ella levantó su mano a modo de despedida – Nos vemos luego –

– ¡Señorita, su sombrilla! –

– Está bien – ella sonrió y luego miró a Shushu – te la prestaré por ahora – y como era lo esperado, el perro sólo bostezo.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Era un hermoso día de Abril, la primavera estaba en su apogeo y las flores de cerezo cubrían de alegres colores las calles principales. Y a Nami no podía importarle menos.

Como era lo esperado, por su inteligencia y el riguroso estudio que había realizado, la pelinaranja había aprobado el examen de ingreso con la máxima puntuación. Por lo mismo, ahora caminaba ataviada con un uniforme celeste estilo marinera y se preparaba mentalmente para el discurso de ingreso, el cual tendría el honor de realizar.

Con un suspiro cansado y sutilmente tembloroso, Nami se obligó a seguir su camino y no ceder a la tentación de volver a casa y fingir una enfermedad. Ella sabía que inconscientemente había dilatado su periodo de vacaciones, era la principal razón por la cual no ingresó inmediatamente a un colegio a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones que Nojiko, pero aquello la había salvado apenas unos meses.

Un escalofrío cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo cuando pudo visualizar el edificio que sería su nuevo colegio y sus latidos se elevaron en frecuencia por el pánico. De forma inevitable llegaron a ella sus últimos recuerdos escolares, los mismos que la habían atormentado a modo de pesadillas en las últimas semanas. Sabía que era ridículo pensar que le ocurriría lo mismo en aquel lugar, Arlong había sido apresado por la marina y estaban tan lejos de su ciudad natal que ni siquiera debían saber de quien se trataba; pero la sensación de estar entrando a una cárcel no cedía de su pecho apretado.

Nami enlenteció el ritmo de sus pasos reflejando su propia indecisión, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la rapidez habitual. Ella no se permitió dudar más. Se lo debía a su pueblo, a aquellos marinos que lucharon por salvarla, a Gen–san, a Nojiko que se había sacrificado para vivir con ella y a Bellemere–san que la había criado para ser una mujer fuerte. Ella no dudaría, aceptaría lo que viniera con una sonrisa.

Con un nuevo sentimiento de convicción, la niña recorrió los metros que le faltaban y se obligó a mantener su atención en otros asuntos. Estaba reflexionando sobre sus palabras para el discurso de ingreso, más por responsabilidad que por real motivación, cuando un chico llamó su atención. Estaba justo en la entrada del instituto, con su uniforme de completo color negro y el pantalón arremangado hasta las rodillas. Lo último se opacaba ante un vistoso sombrero de paja y unas simples sandalias.

 _Espera, ¡¿Qué?!_

Ella contuvo el aliento y un rezo inconsciente se empezó a formar en su cabeza, rogando para que aquello que temía no fuera cierto. Tratando de calmarse con fría lógica, Nami se convenció a si misma que no era el único niño con cabello negro que existía en Japón y que probablemente tampoco era el único que utilizaría un sombrero con el uniforme escolar. Aunque podía reconocer algunas de las coceduras que estaban en la parte superior y que ella misma había realizado…

No. Debía ser alguien más, tenía que ser alguien más.

– ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! – escuchó como él gritaba con clara irritación y Nami finalmente notó que discutía con un adulto. Era el hombre que cuidaba de Shushu y, según lo último que ella sabía, era el director de aquel lugar.

– No es el uniforme adecuado, debes arreglarlo – para su sorpresa el hombre no parecía molesto, más bien intentaba razonar con aquel niño.

– ¡Eso ni siquiera es una razón! – Él protestó e inevitablemente Nami estuvo de acuerdo con ello – ¡Sólo es estúpido! –

– Cuida tus modales, Luffy – la tensión que se adivinaba en la voz del hombre, le aseguraba que había empezado a enojarse.

Nami caminó lo suficiente para finalmente poder ver el rostro del chico, reconociendo sus grandes ojos negros y la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda. Su entrecejo se había fruncido en una expresión molesta, pero que carecía de la ferocidad que a ella le había mostrado.

– No te estoy diciendo estúpido a ti, viejo – Extrañamente el director no lo silenció – ¡Es a esta estúpida regla! –

– ¿Cuál es tu razón entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres ocupar el uniforme como te digo? –

El chico se cruzó de brazos con seriedad y su mirada se endureció por la convicción. Y aunque ni siquiera lo conocía, Nami sabía que sería imposible hacerle ceder.

– Es mi policía –

– ¿Policía? – el niño giró la cabeza hacia un costado, contrariado.

– ¿Polinesio? –

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Poli... polígono? –

– ¿Política? –

– ¡Eso es! ¡Política! –

Nami entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, reprochándose por haberse detenido a escuchar una conversación sin sentido como aquella. No podía creer que todo este tiempo había estado evitando a alguien tan idiota como ese pelinegro, era ridículo.

Ya decidida en alejarse de allí, la pelinaranja le dio una última mirada al niño, sólo y únicamente por curiosidad, justo en el momento en que los ojos de él se desviaron a su rostro e hicieron contacto con los suyos. El corazón de Nami dio un salto.

– ¿Qu-? – la voz de la niña murió de forma abrupta, silenciada por la sensación en caída libre que se había producido en su estómago. La sensación de pánico era completamente diferente a la que había sentido cuando era aún más pequeña.

Sin cambiar su atención hacia otro lugar, los ojos del niño seguían fijos en ella y su rostro en blanco no ayudaba a su preocupación. Ella espero en absoluto silencioso, aguardando por su reacción. Sintió que habían pasado millones de minutos cuando los ojos negros se ampliaron sutilmente y él pareció reconocerla.

– Ah, ¡Tú! – y en ese mismo instante, Nami sabía que debía irse. Se volteó apresurada para seguir su camino – ¡chica ladrona! ¡Hey, detente! –

– ¿Nami–chan? – sintió como el director la llamaba, había iniciado una relación amistosa desde que Nami pasaba a saludar a Shushu luego del trabajo.

– ¡Aún me debes una disculpa! –

Ella aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, decidida a esquivar a aquel chico violento. Él mismo que en su segundo encuentro la había reconocido de inmediato y que ahora se había demorado un tiempo ridículo en notarla. ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?! ¡¿Es que acaso su imagen había dejado tan poco impacto en ese niño?! ¡¿Y qué le importaba a ella que él no la recordara?!

Enfurruñada, caminó directamente hacia el tablero de anuncios, orando silenciosamente para que el chico violento no fuera su compañero de clase y no tuviera que toparse con él más de lo necesario.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Luffy sabía desde pequeño que el mundo estaba lleno de misterios. Todo había comenzado cuando tenía apenas unos cuatro años y los colores variantes del cielo llamaron poderosamente su atención. Siendo el más joven entre sus hermanos, fue natural para él preguntarle a los mayores. Y aunque Sabo, amable y paciente, le contó cosas extrañas sobre ondas de luz, nubes y algo llamado estratosfera; la explicación de un irritado Ace sobre que era algo misterioso tuvo mucho más sentido. Y así Luffy entendió que el cambio de color de los cerezos, el vaivén de las olas y la nariz de Usopp eran un misterio.

Estaba reflexionando sobre sus pasados descubrimientos, cuando sus ojos recorrieron los campos verdes del instituto y se encontró con el último misterio. Justo ahora, que estaban en medio del almuerzo y que se había adueñado del asiento trasero del salón que daba hacia la ventana, el cual era su asiento favorito y su desafortunado compañero tuvo que resignarse a compartir con él; Luffy tuvo una perfecta visión de la chica ladrona. Estaba sentada en los pies de un árbol, con las piernas estiradas y con una pequeña caja de almuerzo sobre su falda. Desde su posición, el pelinegro pudo identificar unos rollos de huevo y unos pulpos de salchicha. Se veían sabrosos.

Una gentil brisa meció el corto cabello naranja, haciéndolo brillar intensamente cuando varios haz de luz se colaron por entre las hojas del árbol y lo iluminaron parcialmente, asemejándolo al color oscilante del fuego. Y a pesar que sabía que el cabello de Zoro era de un extraño color verde y el otro día había visto a una chica con una larga coleta celeste; no podía entender porque el color misterioso de la chica ladrona llamaba tanto su atención. Supuso que era algo normal, eso explicaría porque la mayoría de sus compañeros se volteaban a verla cuando caminaba por los pasillos.

– ¡Nami–chan! – una voz la llamó desde el campo y junto a ella apareció una chica de gafas con oscuro cabello azul. Luffy no conocía su nombre, pero sabía que era una niña espadachín que siempre molestaba a Zoro.

Cuando llegó finalmente donde estaba la pelinaranja, bloqueo su visión. Desde su actual posición, Luffy no podía escuchar de qué hablaban, sin embargo su posición cómoda le hacía pensar que era algo bueno. Finalmente Tashigi se movió hacia un costado, lo suficiente para que el pelinegro lograra ver la sonrisa alegre en los labios cereza de Nami. Una alegría que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Era molesto.

– ¡Hey Luffy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – De improvisto Usopp llegó a su lado, con una mueca relajada y amistosa. Aunque de inmediato imitó las acciones del moreno – ¿Qué estás mirando? –

Para sorpresa del chico de cabello rizado, su visión daba exactamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica pelinaranja del otro día. La misma camarera que había chantajeado a Luffy hace unos meses atrás y que se encontraba en uno de sus cursos en paralelo. Y aquello era extraño, porque Luffy no era el tipo de persona rencorosa y estaba seguro que ya debería haberse olvidado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

– Luffy – inconsciente de los pensamientos de su amigo, el pelinegro seguía apoyado junto a la ventana y con su atención en la chica ladrona. Desconociendo el estudio que estaban haciendo de ella, Nami ahora reía alegremente junto a la peliazul. Una sonrisa que Luffy sabía que era mentira – ¡Luffy! – Sin cambiar su posición, los ojos negros se dirigieron a Usopp con una expresión neutra y le demostraron que estaba interesado en lo que hablaba – ¿Por qué estás vien–? –

Un rugido fuerte y claro se produjo en el abdomen del niño y corto las palabas de Usopp. Luffy se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos abrazando a su estómago y una expresión de completa tristeza.

– ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo con un quejido y Usopp se golpeó en la frente. Había notado que la mesera pelirroja estaba justo en medio del almuerzo y la mirada intensa que Luffy le había dirigido era seguramente para la comida de su bento.

– ¡ACABAS DE COMER HACE MEDIA HORA! –

– ¡Aun tengo hambre! – y su quejido desapareció en un segundo, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa emocionada – ¡Sanji! ¡Tal vez trajo comida hoy y me la da como la otra vez! –

– ¡Era su almuerzo y tú sólo lo sacaste! ¡No te lo regalo! – Usopp intentó razonar con él, pero ya era imposible.

– ¡Sanji! ¡Comida! ¡SANJI! –

Y Luffy se preparó para correr hacia las salas de los de tercer año, no sin antes dar una mirada rápida a la chica que permanecía recostada en el césped y que conversaba animada con la chica de lentes. Y él se preguntó por un momento como serían sus verdaderas sonrisas.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Las primeras semanas ya habían pasado y Nami estaba agradecida de que por fin se hubiera acostumbrado al ritmo. Aun cuando era una chica brillante, ella estaba segura de eso; no haber acudido por un año a clases la había dejado fuera de práctica y había sido complejo coordinar los horarios de la secundaria junto con los turnos en Le petit Baratie. Sin embargo, Sanji había sido paciente y había estado de acuerdo en reducir sus días de trabajo hasta que se sintiera cómoda. Justo ese día tenía descanso y ahora caminaba por una de las estrechas calles ataviada con su uniforme marinero y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello. A pesar de que estaban en plena primavera y era temprano, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes grises y la temperatura había descendido como la había pronosticado. Había tomado las medidas para ello, pero no sabía si Shushu había seguido sus consejos cuando lo visitó en la mañana, por lo que había cambiado su recorrido habitual hacia su casa para pasar a verlo.

Distraída entre sus pensamientos y con el pliegue de la bufanda que se negaba a ceder a sus manos frías, Nami caminó por el lado de la acera sin interés en sus alrededores. Por eso fue una completa sorpresa cuando volteó en una de las calles y se encontró justo en la mitad de una pelea callejera.

La imagen era algo que no podría olvidar fácilmente. En la mitad de un pequeño sitio eriazo se encontraban tres adolescentes con los uniformes de su colegio, erguidos y rodeados por los cuerpos de unos diez chicos en el suelo. Nami logró reconocer en sus atuendos que pertenecían a otros institutos y que probablemente eran de la preparatoria; y aun así todos permanecían temblorosos y derrotados.

Aun impactada por lo que veía, los ojos chocolate de la chica volvieron hacia el trío que permanecía ileso y reconoció rápidamente sus características. A pesar de que los tres estaban a espalda de ella, la pelinaranja notó el cabello verde y las tres fundas de katana que descansaban en la cadera del chico a la derecha; y también el pelo rubio y el humo que escapaba de un cigarrillo en la mano del muchacho de la izquierda. Y justo en el centro, claramente más pequeño y con su característico sombrero de paja meciéndose tras su cuello, se encontraba el chico violento. Se había sacado el saco del uniforme y su blanca camisa arremangada hasta los codos, estaba bañada de manchas de sangre.

– ¡Se los diré una vez! – Escuchó como él gritaba, con clara furia – ¡ya déjenlo tranquilo! –

En ese instante, uno de los chicos de preparatoria se levantó con dificultad y caminó de forma errática hacia el pelinegro. A pesar de la dificultad en sus movimientos, se había desplazado con velocidad y ahora amenazaba con atacar por la espalda al trío. Ella no alcanzó a gritar una advertencia cuando un objeto golpeó al atacante justo entre sus escápulas y lo llevó a caer con un gemido adolorido. El niño violento ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

Sorprendida por el repentino ataque, los ojos almendrados de Nami buscaron al posible aliado y se encontró con el chico de larga nariz justo en el techo de un container cercano. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder identificar sus características físicas, pero no tanto como para mostrar una puntería tan exacta. Él de verdad era bueno en ello.

Junto a él se encontraba otro muchacho, de cara regordeta y con el mismo uniforme de sus compañeros. Su rostro estaba completamente magullado, pero logró reconocer el intenso cabello rosa y las gafas gruesas que ahora estaban quebradas. Según recordaba se llamaba Coby, era uno de sus compañeros de clase y el más molestado en los primeros días por el inusual tono de su pelo. Aunque las burlas se habían detenido cuando un misterioso chico con sombrero de paja, que ella sabía con seguridad quien era, había amenazado con patearles el trasero si seguían con ello. Bastó sólo una semana y la llegada de los matones de su curso a clases llenos de heridas, para que todos se silenciaran y ella consolidará su decisión a permanecer alejada de aquel idiota pelinegro. El mismo que ahora había dejado sus puños visibles a los costados de su cuerpo, mostrándole las gotas de sangre que caía sin cesar de ellos.

– ¡Ahora entreguen el dinero que le robaron a Coby! – su voz rugió con fuerza y a pesar de su voz infantil, fue suficiente para estremecer el cuerpo de Nami. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, ella se quedó quieta y alejada de ellos.

– ¡Ah! ¡Nami–san! – hubiera pasado desapercibida, que era su plan, si no fuera porque el radar de Sanji–kun se había activado y ahora la saludaba con emoción. Hubiera sido todo normal si no fuera por las gotas de sangre sobre sus zapatos.

Iba a responder a su llamado y luego desaparecer de aquel lugar, cuando el rostro del pelinegro se volteó parcialmente hacia ella y fue testigo del brillo iracundo en su ojo derecho. Los mechones de su cabello negro se habían desordenado sobre su frente, generando una sombra oscura y peligrosa sobre su infantil mirada. Sus pupilas contraídas y el color rojizo de la sangre que cruzaba toda su mejilla derecha, le daban un aspecto enloquecido que ella nunca había visto.

Sabía que debería estar temblando de miedo en ese momento, era seguro que con esa expresión más de uno de sus oponentes se había orinado encima; sin embargo su sorpresa estaba lejos de aquel sentimiento. No sabía cómo pero ella lo entendía, que detrás de esa violencia él buscaba proteger a alguien. Y de alguna forma ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

– ¿Nami–san? – la voz de Sanji la devolvió a la realidad y se percató que todo ese tiempo había estado manteniendo la mirada hacia el chico violento. Él había hecho lo mismo y como si de un acuerdo se tratara, ambos detuvieron su conexión al mismo momento.

– Sólo pasaba por aquí, Sanji-kun – Nami explicó con tranquilidad, una reacción completamente anormal para cualquier chica que hubiera presenciado aquello – Tú deberías apúrate, tu turno en el restaurant empezará en poco tiempo –

Y para sorpresa de todos los hombres presentes, la chica de doce años se paseó justo por sobre todos los cuerpos vencidos. Saltándolos y apoyándose lo suficiente para conservar su equilibrio cuando parecía perderlo.

Se despidió finalmente con indiferencia, siguiendo su camino hacia la casa de Shushu y preguntándose cuánto dinero habría en las billeteras que había robado.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ

– ¡Hey, TÚ! –

Había reconocido su voz con alarmante facilidad.

A pesar de estar en cursos separados, en el mismo nivel pero en clases distintas de todos modos, aquel pelinegro molesto siempre se encontraba corriendo o gritando por todos lados. Justo como ahora, donde su voz había provenido desde uno de los pasillos cercanos que daba hacia su espalda.

Nami decidió omitirle como solía hacerlo y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca. Estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para pasar el receso de la mañana.

– ¡¿Por qué no respondes?! ¡Grosera! – Ahora sabía que él buscaba a una chica, aunque no tenía ni un poco de interés por ello. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos – ¡Que te detengas, maldición! –

– Luffy–san, espera – Nami identificó una segunda voz, aunque no logró reconocerla. Parecía que luchaba con algo – ¡Espera por favor! ¡Nami–san! –

Ella se volteó con notoria sorpresa, que cambió rápidamente a una expresión serena y aburrida. Frente a sí, el niño del sombrero de paja caminaba con pasos rápidos y certeros, sin ser perturbado por el peso de Coby que intentaba evitar sus movimientos cogiéndolo por un brazo. Estaba enojado, pero el brillo de sus ojos era completamente sereno en contraste con lo que había visto días antes.

– ¡Grosera! – él reclamó cuando estuvo justo frente a ella y Nami comprobó nuevamente que él era mucho más pequeño. Elevó su mentón para hacer uso de la diferencia de estatura. – ¡¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando te estaba llamando?! –

– Tú no me llamaste – ella enfatizó cuando se cruzó de brazos y él pareció aún más molesto.

– ¡Claro que te llame! ¡Te grite "hey, tú"! –

– L-Luffy-san – ya desistiendo de su meta inicial, Coby sonrió nerviosamente al pelinegro – eso no cuenta como un llamado –

Luffy lo miró con sorpresa y ante su expresión de idiota, los ojos de Nami se entrecerraron. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, que en realidad no era mucho, ella no lograba entender por qué él la molestaba tanto.

– ¿No cuenta? – tal vez porque era un idiota.

– ¿qué es lo que quieres? –

– ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! – él gritó, irritado.

– ¡Eres tú quien me estaba buscando! – y Nami le refutó, con los dientes apretados.

– ¡Hey Luffy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – interrumpiéndolos, Usopp llegó desde uno de los pasillos cercanos y caminó hasta ellos. Cuando notó la presencia de Nami, completamente molesta y que daba un poco de miedo, su sonrisa cambió a una mueca asustada – ¡Gyah! ¡La mesera endemoniada! –

– ¡No se llama así! – le corrigió Luffy – se llama chica ladrona –

– ¡Eso ni siquiera es un nombre! – Ella le gritó, enfadada – ¡Y no me digas así! –

– ¿No es tu nombre? – Luffy parecía realmente contrariado – ¿entonces por qué me dijiste que te dijera así? –

– ¡Yo nunca dije algo como eso! ¡Fuiste tú quién empezó a llamarme de esa forma! – y para sorpresa de la pelinaranja, el niño del sombrero llevó sus manos al estómago y se puso a reír fuertemente.

– ¡Shishishi! ¡Eres tan rara, chica ladrona! –

– ¡Me llamo Nami! – Ella endureció su mirada, causando que Coby y Usopp retrocedieran unos pasos, pero sin causar ninguna reacción en el pelinegro. Él sólo seguía riendo escandalosamente.

– ¡jajaja! ¡Tan graciosa! –

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – el tono de su voz nació más oscura que en cualquiera otra oportunidad y pareció devolverle la atención al pelinegro. Él se irguió de su posición y sus ojos grises la observaron con seriedad.

– Devuélvelo –

– ¿De qué hablas? – ella parecía realmente confundida.

– ¡Le robaste el dinero a esos tipos, ¿verdad?! – Nami supuso que se refería a los adolescentes de preparatoria que había visto en la pelea del otro día – ¡devuelve el dinero! –

– ¡NO! ¡Es mío! – Los ojos castaños brillaron con intensidad, haciendo aún más notoria la certeza y el descaro de ella – ¡El dinero que se roba pasa a manos del ladrón! ¡Ahora es mío! –

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron por el asombro, su expresión daba cuenta que había sido testigo de una epifanía.

– ¡Ah! ¡Así es como funciona! – se comentó a si mismo mientras golpeaba una palma con un puño – tiene sentido –

– ¡No lo tiene! – tras suyo y golpeando el aire, Coby y Usopp intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón. El último se acercó a Luffy y lo tomó por los hombros.

– ¡Escucha Luffy! Que un ladrón te robe no lo convierte en dueño de lo que roba, ¡Por eso es un crimen! – El chico de cabello rizado lo meció con violencia y el entrecejo de Luffy se frunció por la sensación molesta – ¡ella sólo aprovecho la oportunidad! –

– No es mi culpa que aquellos tipos fueran tan idiotas – Nami se defendió con una expresión indiferente. Luffy sonrió.

– ¡En eso tiene razón! ¡Eran unos idiotas! ¡Jajaja! –

– ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Concéntrate! – Usopp le ordenó aún con sus manos sobre sus hombros y meciéndolo con fuerza. La única respuesta que recibió fue el aumento de la fuerza en la risa del pelinegro – ¡Que te concentres! ¡Maldición! –

– ¡shishishishi! –

– ¡¿No te acuerdas del pan del otro día?! – ante la frase, la voz de Luffy murió lentamente y se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el niño pareció entender lo que pasaba y recordó aquello de lo que su amigo hablaba. Su expresión cambio de inmediato a una molesta y sinceramente ofendida.

– ¡Es cierto! – Se volteó con rapidez hacia la pelinaranja, que lo observaba sin atisbo de miedo – ¡Devuélveme mi pan! –

– ¿Qué pan? – ella meció su rostro hacia un costado, confundida.

– ¡El pan de melón que me robaste de mi almuerzo! – Nami se mordió los labios de inmediato, notando que finalmente él la había descubierto. Recordaba que ese día había olvidado su propia caja de almuerzo y cuando él pasó a su lado con un montón de envases de comida comprados en el colegio; ella había aprovechado la oportunidad. No esperaba que notara la falta de sólo uno, al parecer él podía ser realmente detallista cuando se lo proponía.

Ella se obligó a permanecer serena.

– Tú el otro día no me dejaste propina, así que tome ese pan como una – era una clara excusa, pero tenía una razón. Él podía ser detallista con la comida, pero no tanto como ella lo era con el dinero – Estamos a mano –

– ¡Ah! – Luffy pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a golpear su puño en su propia palma – Tiene sentido –

– ¡QUE NO LO TIENE! – a su lado, Usopp golpeó su cabeza con un rostro similar a los tiburones.

– ¡Shishishi! ¡Así que si eres una ladrona, chica ladrona! –

– ¡Me llamo Nami! –

– ¡Luffy! ¡Concéntrate! – Aún con algo de esperanza para hacerlo entender, Usopp volvió al pelinegro para sacudirlo desde los hombros – ¡Lo que ella dice no tiene sentido! –

– ¡Shishishi! – riendo alegremente, la atención del chico violento seguía en Nami – ¡Te dejaré pan de propina la próxima vez! –

– ¡No lo quiero! –

– ¡Luffy! – La sacudida fue aún más violenta – ¡No funciona así! – y Usopp por fin logró que el pelinegro lo mirara con irritación.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces cómo? –

– Escúchame – finalmente el chico de cabello rizado lo soltó y con paciencia, empezó a explicarle – La propina es algo que es voluntario, lo dejas cuando tú mesero te atiende bien o es amable contigo –

– ¿Entonces no tiene que ser dinero? –

– ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! – Usopp golpeó sus hombros con las manos tensas, irritado – ¡Es cuando lo merece! – Luffy asintió, con extraña seriedad.

– ¿Podría ser comida también, no? –

– ¡Es cuando lo merece! –

– ¿Y si le dejo a Chopper por unos días? –

– ¡Que me escuches maldita sea! –

Nami ya no pudo controlarlo. Antes que siquiera pudiera tomar una medida para ello, su risa nació estridente y furiosa desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Tan intensa que luego de unos segundos, sus mejillas y estómago dolían, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y una traviesa lágrima había quedado prendada a sus largas pestañas. Había encogido su cuerpo y cuando intento levantarse, sus ojos almendrados que ahora brillaban como el caramelo, se ubicaron frente al chico de sombrero de paja.

– ¡JAJAJA! ¡e–eres tan idiota! – ella se secó una lágrima con innata gracia, aún con su mirada hacia él y con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. Él se había quedado observándola con aquella expresión en blanco de la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, la misma que lo hacía ver tan estúpido – ¡Pff! ¡jajajajaja! –

– Hey… Nami–san – Coby se acercó a ella, preocupado por la intensidad de su risa pero lo suficientemente contagiosa como para hacerlo sonreír – ¿te encuentras bien? – Aún encorvada, la pelinaranja se obligó a mantener la calma y recomponerse.

– ¡Jeje! Sí, lo siento – unas risas traviesas nacieron de sus labios, pero logró manejarlas de inmediato. Cuando recobró la compostura, Nami cogió un sobre blanco que llevaba en los bolsillos de su falda y se la mostró al pelirrosa – esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? – Coby la miró con sorpresa, pero aun así tomó lo que ella les estaba entregando. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando reconoció un buen monto de billetes dentro de él – iba a pasártelo en la pelea, pero preferí hacerlo cuando volvieras a clases – ella le explicó con una sonrisa suave y sincera.

– ¡Ah! Pero… es más de lo que me habían robado – él señaló de inmediato, cuando notó que le había entregado el monto equivocado y dando muestra de su honestidad característica. Nami sólo sonrió.

– No te preocupes, digamos que lo otro son los intereses – ella le guiñó un ojo con una expresión tan bonita, que hizo que Coby se sonrojara. Se inclinó hacia Nami con profunda gratitud.

– Muchas gracias, Nami-san –

– Nos vemos – sin esperar alguna respuesta del chico violento, que había iniciado una escena de forma innecesaria, ella reinició su camino y se perdió tras uno de los pasillos.

Por su parte, los ojos grises de Luffy se quedaron observando fijamente la espalda de la chica y permanecieron en el mismo lugar en donde ella había desaparecido. A pesar de que había sucedido hace algunos segundos atrás, en su mente aún podía revivir la sonrisa alegre y genuina de la pelinaranja, reconocer el brillo suave en sus ojos almendrados y el lindo color rosa que había sobre sus mejillas. Aún podía sentir el aleteo emocionado en su pecho cuando por fin había sido testigo de aquella expresión que tanto había esperado, era una sonrisa sublime que sobrepasaba por mucho las que él había imaginado en esos días. Era definitivamente algo que tenía que ver de nuevo, aunque tuviera que exponerse a que ella lo llamara idiota… Espera…

– ¡HEY! ¡Me llamó idiota! – a su lado, Usopp suspiró con profunda desesperanza.

– Eres lento –

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Ya habían pasado algunos meses, el verano había llegado, se acercaban los exámenes de final de semestre y el sentimiento hacia su nuevo instituto no había cambiado.

No era un mal lugar, ella lo sabía. Sus compañeros eran amables, los profesores siempre se encontraban atentos a sus pedidos y había tenido la suerte de estar en una clase distinta al del niño violento de sombrero de paja; pero aún no podía hallar una real emoción cuando iniciaba la jornada. Ahora mismo, cuando se estaba preparando y atando su corto cabello en dos colitas bajas, Nami sabía que la única motivación que tenía era evitar la preocupación de Nojiko.

Los ojos almendrados se oscurecieron repentinamente, cuando fue consciente que Arlong aún tenía control en sus memorias y pensamientos. Se preguntó a sí misma si alguna vez podría olvidar lo ocurrido y vivir como una chica normal.

– ¡Nami! – Nojiko la llamó de pronto, mientras entraba a su pieza con clara agitación. La pelinaranja sabía que el instituto de su hermana estaba más lejos y por ello tenía que salir más temprano. Se obligó a sonreír de inmediato – ¡Te deje el desayuno en la mesa! ¡Y también el almuerzo! –

– Gracias – y su exclamación emocionada incluso la sorprendió a ella misma, era una perfecta actuación.

– Nami – el tono de Nojiko era serio y supo que no la había engañado. Nami contuvo un suspiro ante su propia torpeza, ella era su hermana, la persona que más la conocía y la única a la cual no lograba engañar – ¿Estás bien? –

La pelinaranja calló, reflexionando sobre la posible conversación y lo cansada que estaría después de ella. No era algo que quisiera en este momento.

– Hablemos más tarde – respondió con suavidad y Nojiko, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones, lo entendió.

– Está bien –

– Ahora vete y lleva un paraguas – y aunque estaba amaneciendo con un brillante sol y un cielo completamente descubierto, Nojiko siguió su consejo.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Nami había llegado aquel día con su sombrilla de mandarina al colegio, por su diseño infantil rápidamente llamó la atención de sus compañeros y generó burlas de algunas chicas ante el inminente día soleado que los esperaba. La pelinaranja permaneció imperturbable a ellas, pero cuando finalizó la jornada escolar y estridentes gotas caían por toda la ciudad; se despidió de ellas con una dulce sonrisa.

La inesperada lluvia, aunque no para ella; había oscurecido la luz natural de la ciudad y hecho desaparecer a la mayoría de las personas que transitaban a esa hora. Supuso que nadie disfrutaría de un día como aquel en pleno verano y todos habrían optado por sus hogares como posible refugio, eso explicaría por qué Le petit Baratie había tenido tan pocos clientes ese día.

Con un suspiro frustrado por las pocas ganancias del día, Nami se dirigió hacia su casa con extraña lentitud. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando se acordó de Shushu y su probable presencia bajo la lluvia; decidió cambiar de ruta en el mismo instante.

Estaba por llegar a la esquina donde se encontraba la casa blanquecina, cuando un grito furioso la detuvo. Ella conocía esa voz, era la misma que en el último tiempo podía reconocer incluso en una multitud.

– ¡S-Suelta ese girasol! – Era el chico violento, Nami lo sabía; aunque lo que enfrió su sangre no fue su presencia, si no lo endeble que parecía su voz – ¡GYAH! –

La pelinaranja se apresuró hacia el lugar, escondiéndose tras la esquina que daba había la casa de Shushu. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando notó finalmente lo que sucedía.

Reconoció rápidamente al chico violento, derrotado sobre el suelo con su rostro hacia el piso y con su mano derecha sosteniendo el tobillo de un hombre de extraño cabello blanquecino. A su lado, Shushu luchaba violentamente contra un tipo de cabello largo y negro, tratando de morderle; pero sólo logrando que lo pateara sin piedad hacia un costado. Reconoció también a un hombre con una nariz de payaso, con una de sus mejillas magulladas, el sombrero de paja sostenido por tres cuchillos que lo cruzaban en el centro y sentado justo en el campo de girasoles que estaba completamente destruido. Nami cubrió su boca rápidamente, intentado silenciar una exclamación de horror de sus labios.

– S-Suéltalo – Luffy susurró y, aunque su voz reflejaba el cansancio por la batalla, Nami logró reconocer la decisión en sus ojos. El hombre de cabello blanquecino lo miró con irritación y de inmediato empezó a patearlo en la espalda.

– ¡Ya déjame niño! – Aún con los golpes que estaba recibiendo, el pelinegro se negó a ceder y utilizó toda su fuerza para sostener aquel tobillo – ¡QUE ME SUELTES! –

– E-el… ¡EL GIRASOL! – su voz gruño con fuerza y el cuerpo de Nami se estremeció. Se percató de la única flor indemne, descansaba en el puño del hombre que atacaba a Luffy y ya había perdido su raíz. – ¡REGRESALO! –

– ¡Estúpido niño! – el hombre cambió su método, golpeándolo ahora justo en el costado de sus costillas, con fuerza y repetidamente. Aun así no logró que él lo dejara en libertad.

Los ojos de Luffy nuevamente fueron visibles y esta vez, el hombre de la nariz roja también reconoció la inamovible decisión en ellos. Una que le recordó a un viejo rival.

– Ya basta Mohji – le interrumpió el hombre de la nariz roja, levantándose con molestia – ya dale la estúpida flor –

– P–pero señor Buggy, este niño… – Mohji parecía contrariado, aunque se había detenido – él lo golpeó –

– Ya no importa – con un movimiento rápido, dejó caer el sombrero destruido junto al cuerpo de Luffy, donde lentamente se estaba creando una poza de agua. El niño levantó con dificultad parte de su rostro, lo suficiente para mirarlo directamente – vámonos – sin esperar respuesta, el líder inició su camino justo donde Nami permanecía oculta. Ella retrocedió lo suficiente para que no la encontraran.

– P–pero… – aún sin moverse, Mohji permanecía perturbado por la actitud de Buggy. Cabaji apareció a su lado, siguiendo al hombre con nariz de payaso.

– Ya escuchaste al señor Buggy, deja al niño – Derrotado, Mohji dejó caer la flor e hizo el ademan de aplastarla. Lo hubiera conseguido, si no fuera por la mano del niño que se interpuso en su camino y evitó el movimiento de sus pies. Aun cuando estaba tan débil como para levantarse, aquel pelinegro tenía la fuerza suficiente para detener sus patadas. Mohji apretó los dientes con furia.

– ¡MALDITO NIÑO! –

– Ya déjalo – imperturbable a su personalidad explosiva, Cabaji lo regañó con seriedad – ahora apúrate –

Atenta al sonido de sus pasos sobre la mojada acera, Nami esperó en la mitad de la calle con seriedad. Inició su propio camino cuando fue consciente de su cercanía y planificó su encuentro justo en la intersección de la esquina. Como lo planeo con rápida antelación, se encontró con el líder en el momento exacto.

– ¡Kya! – Nami gritó suavemente cuando chocó con el cuerpo del hombre de la nariz roja, provocando que su paraguas cayera al suelo junto al resto de sus cosas y ella quedara completamente apoyada en él por unos segundos. Buggy no notó su actuación.

– ¡Quítate niña! – y con un empujón nada suave, tiró a Nami hacia donde estaba Cabaji y Mohji.

– ¡Kya! – ella exclamó, con un rostro y una voz de completa vulnerabilidad. Ambos hombres reaccionaron a la misma vez, sosteniéndola en cada costado y creando un contacto directo con la pelinaranja – Muchas gracias – ella les regaló una sonrisa agradecida, haciendo resplandecer su innegable belleza.

– Ten cuidado – Cabaji la estabilizó con suavidad y luego siguió a su líder sin mirar hacia atrás.

Destruyendo su máscara de niña débil, Nami se quedó viendo al trío con una fría mirada. Cuando desaparecieron tras una gruesa capa de lluvia, ella estudió las billeteras que les había sacado y contó el dinero que había logrado reunir. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para restaurar el campo de girasoles.

Apurándose hacia donde se encontraba el chico violento y su amigo perro, la pelinaranja cogió el paraguas caído junto con su bolso de la escuela. Encontró al pelinegro aún en el suelo, ahora con su rostro hacia el cielo y con su mano izquierda cogiendo el sombrero de paja. A sus pies se encontraba Shushu, con el único girasol salvado entre sus dientes.

Se acercó a ellos sin dudar, descubriendo a cada paso como su visión parecía mejorar y la lluvia dejaba de ocultar las heridas de sus cuerpos. Ahora ya podía reconocer la coloración rojiza en algunas partes del pelaje blanquecino de Shushu.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para proteger al can con su propio paraguas, Nami logró identificar el cuerpo malherido del chico violento. Había múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, magulladuras que ella estaba segura se transformarían en hematomas en los siguientes días; y lesiones cortantes en su rostro y antebrazos. Por la forma en que su torso se mecía, ella supo que estaba respirando de forma superficial. Se preguntó si aquello era por el cansancio o por alguna lesión en sus costillas.

– H–hey, chica ladrona – él la llamó con una voz y una sonrisa débil, tanta que ella ni siquiera se preocupó en contradecirle. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, recorriendo con su mirada las múltiples heridas en su rostro y su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

– Te patearon el trasero – ella le dijo con una expresión neutra, aún sin preocuparse de cubrirlo de la lluvia o de la heridas de su cabeza que no parecían que dejarían de sangrar. Para su sorpresa, él empezó a reír.

– ¡Shishi–! – él se obligó a callar, hasta el movimiento de su estómago hacía que sus costillas dolieran, pero aun así su sonrisa permaneció sobre sus labios. Los ojos almendrados seguían fijamente en los de él, con una incertidumbre bien oculta tras ellos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Nami le preguntó cuándo finalmente se decidió – ¿por qué ayudaste a Shushu? ¿Lo conoces? – y su respuesta pudo perturbarla más de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Shushu? ¿Quién es Shushu? – Luffy inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, ella sabía que no mentía.

– ¡Él es Shushu! – la pelinaranja señaló al perro que estaba justo a sus pies, siendo protegido de la lluvia bajo su paraguas.

– ¿Shushu? ¡T–tienes un nombre raro! ¡Shi–! – y detuvo su risa nuevamente, cuando el dolor aumentó.

– ¡¿Entonces cómo?! ¡Si ni siquiera sabes que está pasando aquí, ¿por qué lo ayudaste?! – Con su expresión en blanco, los iris de Luffy se unieron a los castaños, reconociendo un dolor de largo tiempo y una desesperación que no tenía que ver con su situación actual. Él podía percibir como la pelirroja estaba buscando inconscientemente su ayuda.

La lluvia había aumentado la fuerza de sus gotas, rompiendo intermitentemente el silencio que había rodeado a ambos niños. Él se acomodó lentamente, apoyándose en un muro cercano y generando una leve inclinación en su torso. Desde esa posición tenía mayor visión del rostro de la chica, así como de sus mejillas humedecidas por la lluvia y del brillo carmesí oscilante de sus ojos. Ni las gotas que caían en su rostro, ni el frío que atacaba a su cuerpo empapado y herido fueron capaces de destruir aquella unión.

– Eso es obvio – le respondió luego de un momento, mirándola directamente y dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Era la primera vez que ella la veía – él necesitaba ayuda –

Y con esa simple frase, Nami supo que sus defensas habían caído.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Continuará!

Hey, ha pasado un tiempo pero realmente soy muy lenta para hacer las actualizaciones. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo cuando lo escribí.

Por cierto, algunas notas. La diferencia de edad que tienen los mugiwara se mantendrá en este fic. Como trate de explicarlo mas arriba (espero que se haya entendido), luego de ser salvada de Arlong (que luego mencionare por quien fue) Nami deja su ciudad y cambia de colegio; pierde un año asi que por eso esta en el mismo nivel que Luffy y Usopp.

Otra cosa, es que Luffy aún sigue siendo un niño (en la última escena tiene unos doce años, porque sucede después de Mayo) y por eso, veía que era poco realista que pudiera vencer a Buggy siendo un niño. Aunque sus características generales no han cambiado. (espero haber entendido lo suficiente el personaje de Luffy para que no sea muy Occ, aunque como última reflexión; Oda siempre da la impresión que Luffy es un personaje un poco simple, pero me da la impresión que es mucho mas complejo de lo que uno podría imaginar).

Bien, eso hora del rincón de responder reviews! (RxRxR!)

 **FalknerZero:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me había llegado el comentario que habías publicado en la otra historia de drabbles y realmente me avergoncé! Gracias por las palabras de aquella vez (aunque no creo que sea una de las mejores que andan por aquí). He visto tu perfil algunas veces y he notado que tienes un montón de fics LuNa, y eso es genial! Por mi poco tiempo, casi no me puedo pasar a leer regularmente; pero estoy muy conciente que debo ir a leerlos. ¡Aunque sea de a poco! Sé que eres realmente un luchador por nuestro ship y realmente admiro eso! Un abrazo de bepo de vuelta!

 **Mara1451:** muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que en este capítulo también te guste la redacción y ojala también en el futuro, cuando en los próximos capítulos empiece a trabajar con otros personajes. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Onepiecefan:** Muchas gracias! Ojala este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

 **Melissa:** Gracias! Perdón por la demora, pero aquí esta la nueva entrega! Espero te guste.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias. Aquí esta la continuación, según mis cálculos deberían ser unos diez capítulos. ¡Buena lectura!

 **Dangerous love 'LuNa:** muchas gracias por el review! Espero continuar con el próximo capitulo muy pronto.

 **Carolina:** jajajajja me encanta ese meme y comprendo completamente la emoción. Gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta la continuación. ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado!

Muchas gracias por los reviews y también por los Fav!

Esperemos que la diosa de la inspiración me ayude en la próxima entrega!

I'll see you!

Kasumi 21


End file.
